Outono Cinzento
by Fabijedi
Summary: Franky soltou um suspiro resignado, sabia que Zoro tinha razão. Ficar ali era como dar sinal verde para os caçadores e isso não o agradava muito. Deixar-se ser capturado não era uma opção agradável."
1. Chapter 1

Tossiu, engasgado com a poeira que cobria o local onde estava, a escuridão o abraçava, os ouvidos ainda zuniam, e a cabeça rodava. Não sabia onde estava só tinha certeza que era escuro e sufocante. Tentou mexer o corpo para saber se alguma coisa estava quebrada e foi ai que percebeu que tinha alguém sobre suas pernas e quadril, tentou clarear a visão e focou em algo, era uma pessoa, e quando virou seu rosto para ver de quem se tratava o reconheceu e tudo voltou a sua mente em uma sequência de fatos e imagens assustadoras e disformes.

Explosões, luzes, barulhos, pedras voando em todas as direções, armas de fogo, gritos, muitos gritos, e dor, estava sangrando e sentindo dor, o inimigo foi bem cruel, não poupou ninguém, estavam sendo perseguidos e, se fossem capturados, provavelmente seriam torturados.

- Merda! Ai! - O corpo todo doía, não tinha nenhuma parte que não estivesse gritando de dor. - Ei - ele chamou tentando acordar seu companheiro, mas quando fez força sobre seus ombros pra que o outro despertasse tudo que conseguiu foi ver uma grossa faixa de sangue escorrendo da lateral de sua testa.

- Droga, Sanji, não faça isso comigo, vamos, levanta dai, deixa de ser mole, anda. - O empurrou com mais força, no entanto o outro continuava ali, calado, inerte, como se estivesse... Não. Que bobagem era esta agora que estava pensando, como ele poderia, estava apenas sendo preguiçoso, só isso. Tentava se convencer, evitando entrar em pânico porque isso não ia ajudar em nada.

- Vamos seu cozinheiro de merda, abre logo esta porra de olho e começa a mexer e se seu traseiro inútil. - Nada, insultá-lo não estava surtindo o efeito esperado, resolveu mudar de tática; talvez Sanji estivesse realmente muito machucado. Afinal, ele mesmo estava muito machucado.

Focou novamente o local onde estava, parecia que tinham caído em algum tipo de poço ou caverna. Levantou os braços para saber qual a altura do lugar e percebeu que era mais alto do que esperava. Tentou se sentar, apesar da dor que sentia no corpo todo, tinha que tomar alguma atitude. Ficar ali deitado numa caverna escura não era uma opção muito aceitável.

Fez um esforço tremendo e ficou sentado, tudo girava, mas se manteve firme. Se existia uma coisa em que era bom realmente era em superar dificuldades.

- Bom cara, eu lamento tirar seu travesseiro macio, mas são as minhas pernas e eu preciso delas pra sair daqui. - Fez um novo esforço e empurrou Sanji para o lado sem deixar que batesse a cabeça. Não sabia qual era o estado do cozinheiro, mas se estava desmaiado, com certeza já havia se machucado o suficiente.

Quando o virou de barriga pra cima percebeu que o cozinheiro também sangrava pela boca. E respirava com dificuldade. Estava mal. Mas estava vivo. Tinham que sair dali logo, precisavam de um médico com urgência.

Tentou ficar em pé, e sentiu um dor lancinante no tornozelo esquerdo provavelmente estava quebrado.

- Ótimo era tudo que eu precisava. Bom, parece que não vamos muito longe assim hein, parceiro? Você apagado e eu quebrado. Grande dupla. Bom pelo menos não ouço mais nada. Como será que os outros estão? Mas que merda. - Ficar ali, sentado sem fazer nada não era do feitio de Roronoa Zoro. Sendo assim tentou ignorar a dor ao máximo e se pôs em pé, tateado a parede e procurando uma saída.

Deu uma volta completa no lugar onde estavam, encontrou apenas algumas passagens de ar, estreitas demais para que uma pessoa pudesse passar. Talvez se usasse suas espadas e abrisse mais a passagem... E depois? O que faria? Como iria se arrastar? E pior, com iria arrastar Sanji dali? Aquele idiota estava lhe causando problemas novamente. Tá certo que ele o havia salvado, agora que a cabeça havia clareado e não latejava mais ele se lembrava como foram parar ali.

***

- O que vamos fazer? Estes caras não vão parar ate nos aniquilarem. Merda. - Zoro apenas constatava o obvio.

- Vamos nos separar. Ainda temos que encontrar os outros, Franky nós vamos para o sul. E você dois, Sanji e Zoro vão para norte. Nos encontramos depois que esta confusão terminar.

- Mas Nami-san, eu queria ir com você.

- Não, vamos ficar como estávamos antes desta confusão começar. Ainda não encontramos o restante de nossos companheiros. Então concentre-se e não deixe o Zoro se perder entendeu.

- Hai, Nami-san.

- Agora.

Saímos correndo em pares, como Nami sugeriu. O cretino que nos reconheceu, é claro, foi atrás do par com a recompensa maior, o que quer dizer eu e Sanji. Aquela arma não estava disparando projeteis normais, tudo que aquilo tocava parecia explodir, uma das explosões levantou uma poeira terrível. Não dava pra ver nada, senti apenas a mão de Sanji me puxa pro lado e parte de um edifício caiu causando mais confusão. O chão começou a tremer. Levantei rápido para tentar evitar o pior ouvi mais alguns disparos. Sanji me empurrou e tudo ruiu. E então acordei aqui.

***

- Merda?! - Gritei bem alto pra tentar espantar a frustração que estava sentindo, não sabia onde estava, e há quanto tempo estava ali. E o idiota do cozinheiro não acordava. Bom pelo menos estava melhor do que eu. Não estava sentindo dor, já que estava apagado.

Então uma das paredes se mexeu. Não estava ficando doido, nem tendo alucinações, ela se mexeu mesmo. E agora o que era isso?! Mais uma vez, e depois de umas cinco ondulações estranhas uma mão bem conhecida emergiu de um buraco na escuridão.

- Franky, você é um colírio pros meus olhos.

- Super, valeu Zoro, mas antes de fazer uma cena de amor fraternal é melhor sairmos super rápido daqui! O túnel não é seguro. Ainda bem que estes novos equipamentos que instalei me ajudaram e encontrar vocês. Cadê o loiro?

- Ali dormindo que nem a bela adormecida.

- Que?! Sanji dormindo, estranho. - Franky se aproximou do loiro devagar. Abaixou, checou os sinais vitais, e então ficou pálido se é que era possível um ciborg ficar assim.

- Droga, Sanji, que merda você fez... - Ele abriu o palito do loiro sem o menor cuidado arrebentando os botões e então Zoro pôde ver claramente uma mancha de sangue se espalhando pela camisa azul clara, saindo de um buraco um pouco abaixo das costelas. Um dos projéteis havia perfurado o cozinheiro, provavelmente no momento em que ele saltou para protegê-lo.

- Vamos rápido! Temos que tira-lo daqui, já perdeu sangue demais.

- Eu não sabia - Zoro tentou se explicar. Mas que diabos, aquele idiota estava fazendo novamente, como tentou fazer em Thriller Bark, mas desta vez conseguira.

- Eu sei, Zoro, mas agora temos que sair. Anda. - Franky pegou Sanji no colo como se fosse uma boneca, e eles seguiram o túnel em direção à saída.

Andar era uma tarefa difícil; o tornozelo doía horrores, e agora sentia culpa pelo estado do cozinheiro. Mas que merda, porque ele tinha que bancar o herói, não podia ser apenas o idiota de sempre, correndo atrás das garotas e ficando na defensiva?! Finalmente chegaram ao fim do túnel e a pouca luz que vinha de fora indicava que havia começado a anoitecer. Saíram devagar, para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, o que era bem difícil; Franky por si só já chamava muita atenção, e agora carregando Sanji ficava pior. E seguido de perto por um manco, nem se fala.

Uma voz conhecia chamou de algum lugar nas sombras.

- Aqui, Franky! - Era Nami, Zoro não teve duvidas, depois de tanto tempo ouvindo a garota dar ordens a todos no Merry e agora no Sunny, era impossível não reconhecê-la.

Assim que chegaram perto dela, a primeira reação da garota foi verificar o estado do loiro. Querendo ou não, Sanji era uma mão no roda pra ela; a bajulava e mimava, fazia todos as suas vontades e caprichos sempre de bom grado. Ela passou a mão na testa dele com carinho e percebeu que ele estava suando frio.

- O que houve?

- Ele entrou na minha frente pra me proteger e acabou levanto um tiro certeiro.

- Quem costuma fazer este tipo de bobagens não é você Zoro? Não ele. - Ela afirmou mais que perguntou. Porém, de certa forma, estava certa.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Não posso adivinhar quando ele decidi bancar o herói.

- Vocês dois, já chega, temos que ver um médico, Sanji não pode esperar até vocês decidirem de quem é a culpa. E além disso, você também precisa de um médico, Zoro. Ou pensa que eu não vi que esteve mancando o caminho todo até aqui?

Uma coisa eles tinha que admitir: em algumas ocasiões, Franky sabia colocar ordem na bagunça. Seguiram para uma pequena cabana afastada, onde podiam se esconder e passar algum tempo, até conseguir ajuda para os rapazes. O médico da cidade não ficou muito feliz em atendê-los, mas não podia se negar, era um médico e os rapazes precisavam de assistência. O médico deu prioridade a Sanji, limpou e fechou a ferida, apesar do aparente estrago que os projeteis faziam ao atingir o alvo o cozinheiro tinha dado muita sorte a bala o atravessou sem atingir nenhum órgão vital, mas tinha feito um belo estrago nos tecidos e atingira alguns nervos. Talvez tivesse dificuldades para ficar em pé, por algum tempo. E Zoro depois de ser medicado e enfaixado, já estava resmungando sua falta de sorte novamente.

Agora era tudo uma questão de tempo. Estavam apenas esperando alguma reação por parte de Sanji, tinham que sair dali antes que o sol nascesse para poder continuar sua viagem, a procura do restante de seus companheiros.


	2. Chapter 2

- Que horas são? - Nami perguntou, depois de ser acordada por Franky.

- Já passa da meia-noite. Vai deitar. Ficar acordada não resolver o problema. Ele não vai sair andando por ai. - Falava de forma bem suave, mas na verdade estava tão preocupado quando os outros dois. Desde que o médico atendera Sanji há quase seis horas o rapaz continuava desacordado. E na ultima hora uma febre inesperada havia começado a aparecer. Isso indicava que o ferimento era pior do que aparentava, ou então que estava infeccionando.

- Certo, se você vai ficar com ele, eu vou me deitar um pouco, isso esta saindo do controle. Gosto mais quando ele esta por ai me importunando. Assim, parece tão frágil. E o Zoro onde está?

- Dormindo, tranquilo, em algum lugar. Você devia fazer o mesmo. Agora sai daqui, se ele acordar, eu te chamo. Anda menina. - Franky sorriu e passou de forma desajeitada uma de suas enormes mãos sobre a cabeça de Nami, lhe fazendo um pequeno carinho.

Nami saiu de perto da cama e caminhou em direção a porta; estava arrastando os pés o que indicava que estava realmente cansada. Já estavam sendo perseguidos há pelo menos vinte e quatro horas e os caçadores de recompensa que povoavam a Grand Line eram muito diferentes dos que já haviam encontrado no East Blue: eram ferozes e persistentes. Quando se decidiam por uma presa parecia quase impossível escapar. Saiu do quarto e se encaminhou até o pequeno cômodo ao lado, onde havia outra cama a qual podia descansar um pouco até o sol nascer.

Franky havia substituiu Nami na tarefa de ficar de olho na febre de Sanji. Se subisse muito, teriam que procurar o médico novamente. Isso deixava todos tensos, trazê-lo a cabana novamente chamaria muito a atenção das pessoas erradas.

- Vamos lá garoto. Eu sei que você é mais forte que isso, não deixa uma bobagem como esta te derrubar. - Franky falava suavemente enquanto removia a tolha que estava sobre a testa de Sanji. Ele continuava dormindo, mas não estava tranquilo. Às vezes retorcia o rosto como se estivesse sentindo dor.

- Deixa que eu faço isso, Franky. - Uma voz grave ressoou atrás do ciborg, assustando-o.

- Zoro?! Que droga cara. Ta parecendo um fantasma.

- Sabe que não podemos esperar ele melhor, não é? - A pergunta do mais jovem fez com o mais velho estreitasse os olhos de uma forma bem duvidosa.

- Nossa! Que constatação mais espantosa. Chegou nesta conclusão sozinho ou teve ajuda? - Agora era a vez de Zoro o olhar de canto. Pegou a tolha que estava na mão do ciborg e a levou até a bacia.

- Eu também estou preocupado com ele. Não queria que estivesse nesta situação. Apesar de tudo, somos amigos. - As palavras saíam com certa dificuldade.

Franky soltou um suspiro resignado, sabia que Zoro tinha razão. Ficar ali era como dar sinal verde para os caçadores e isso não o agradava muito. Deixar-se ser capturado não era uma opção agradável. Mas simplesmente não podiam forçar Sanji a seguir uma jornada que na pior das hipóteses poderia matá-lo. Em meio a este mar de pensamentos ele se afastou dando espaço para Zoro se sentar ao lado da cama e recolocar a tolha, agora umedecida, sobre a testa de Sanji.

Zoro colocou a toalha suavemente sobre a testa do outro rapaz, e se certificou de que sua temperatura não tinha aumentado. Deixou sua mão escorregar suavemente pelo rosto adormecido e arrumou a coberta sobre seu peito.

- Vamos lá cozinheiro idiota. O que você prefere? Ver sua doce Nami ser capturada ou escapar daqui? Abre logo estes olhos. Dá um sinal de vida. - O espadachim sussurrou estas palavras para que apenas Sanji pudesse ouvi-las. Tinha que forçar alguma reação, ou acabariam todos em uma prisão da marinha.

Apoiou a mão firme sobre o braço de Sanji e bem devagar começou a descer percorrendo toda sua extensão. Apreciando a pele macia e suave do cozinheiro. Quando estava para tocar sua mão, saltou do pulso para seu quadril e ali ficou parado apenas observando.

- Reagi Sanji. Pense: se posso te acariciar assim, imagine o que farão com ela. - Então obteve a reação que esperava; a mão do cozinheiro se levantou bruscamente e segurou seu pulso. Ele estava acordado, seus olhos estavam nublados, mas estavam fixos na figura que estava ao seu lado.

Sanji respirava pesado, estava tentando acordar há algum tempo, mas seu corpo não ajudava muito. Estava dolorido, pesado, não respondia aos seus comandos. Sabia que Nami, Franky e Zoro estavam do seu lado, porque podia sentir a presença deles ali. Mas as palavras não saíram de sua boca. Até que sentiu o toque áspero das mãos de Zoro sobre sua pele; não machucava, na verdade era ate agradável, deslizando suavemente pelo seu braço esquerdo, e de repente sua mão subiu ate seu quadril, o segurando com mais firmeza do que devia. E aquelas palavras, severas sobre o que aqueles estranhos poderiam fazer com Nami, tudo isso causou um efeito inesperado, e finalmente ele conseguiu reagir.

- Eles... Que... Tentem... - foram poucas palavras, mas suficiente para que soubessem que ele estava ali.

As palavras saíram quase que em um sussurro, mas eram bem audíveis. Zoro havia conseguido retirar Sanji daquele torpor, e Franky se aproximou rapidamente da cama ao ver que o cozinheiro estava começando a voltar a si.

- Rapaz, você gosta de causar fortes emoções, hein?

- Agora que ele acordou podemos sair daqui. Este lugar esta me dando nos nervos. Vou acordar a Nami... - Zoro estava se levantando quando foi parado por Franky novamente.

- Ei qual é a presa? Ele apenas abriu os olhos. Nós não vamos arrastá-lo por ai assim...

- Não, Franky. - Era a vez de Sanji interferir, as palavras de Zoro ainda ecoavam em sua mente. - Não se preocupe, eu estou bem... - mentiu, mas ele se lembrava muito bem de seus perseguidores. Ou era isso, ou o pior aconteceria se caíssem nas mãos deles.

- Sanji, está com febre, se sair assim, pode piorar.

- Eu aguento...

- Teimoso...

- Você ouviu, ele aguenta. Vou chamar a Nami e vamos dar o fora daqui. - Zoro o cortou antes que aquilo virasse uma nova discussão.

***

Depois que Sanji mostrou sinal de vida, os outros três começaram os preparativos para sair dali, sua localização havia fico muito obvia, podiam ser encontrados a qualquer momento. Nami estava preocupada com o rumo que deviam tomar, já haviam se afastado muito da rota que deviam seguir se desejavam reencontrar o restante de seus companheiros, mas com os cães da marinha em seus calcanhares, tudo que podiam fazer, por hora, era tentar evitar que descobrissem o que estavam tentando fazer.

- Certo, ainda temos que seguir para a cidade portuária, pegar uma carona e sair desta ilha pra qualquer lugar, assim que conseguirmos nos livrar destes caçadores acertamos o ruma na direção do vibri card. - Nami comentou, já colocando a mochila nas costas. Aproximou-se de Sanji que estava encostado na cabeceira da cama com um aspecto nada saudável. Passou a mão instintivamente em sua testa para verificar sua temperatura. Ele apenas virou o rosto em sua direção, estava mal, isso era obvio. Se estivesse bem teria pulado em cima dela falando uma montanha de bobagens sobre seu amor por ela e coisas do tipo. No entanto, estava apenas ali recostado, respirando com dificuldade.

- Franky, acho que esta não é uma boa idéia. Ele não esta bem.

- Eu sei. Mas não podemos ficar aqui. Vamos seguir o rumo que você indicou. Eu e Zoro vamos nos revezar para carregá-lo. E se ele piorar, paramos em algum outro lugar. - O ciborg estava sério, isso também não era normal. Seu ânimo natural parecia haver desaparecido por alguma razão, estava soturno como se tivesse tido algum problema.

***

Uma hora atrás:

- Ele disse que aguenta. Então para de me amolar.

- Qual é Zoro?! É mais que obvio que ele não está bem. O que você disse pra ele? Ou melhor, o que você fez?

- Nada. Agora me deixa. Concentre-se em sair daqui, se não quiser terminar como ele.

- Qual é o seu problema rapaz? Eu sei que nossa situação é complicada, mas colocar a vida de um de nossos companheiros em perigo pra salvar a os outros não...

- Calado - Zoro rangeu os dentes, um sinal claro de grande irritação diante das palavras ditas pelo outro. - Eu jamais colocaria a vida de ninguém em perigo, principalmente a dele. Então não me venha com este discurso de vida em perigo. Se for preciso eu mesmo carrego ele sozinho o tempo todo, mas temos que sair daqui, entendeu?

Os olhos dos dois faiscaram por uns segundos, até que Nami apareceu na porta e eles se afastaram, cada um cuidado de seus afazeres.

***

Zoro se aproximou de Sanji com a desculpa de verificar as ataduras de seu ferimento. Afastou seus braços que estavam caídos sobre as pernas moles e levantou o agasalho que estava usando, passando os olhos sobre as bandagens com cuidado, e então passou a mão suavemente sobre a parte mais elevada do curativo, fazendo o outro gemer levemente em protesto.

- Shhhhh - Zoro mandou que se calasse. Se estava fazendo todo aquele alarde apenas com um simples roçar imagina quando fosse colocado sobre as costas de Franky, onde ficaria curvado e encostado. - Tem que se concentrar em não reclamar enquanto estiver nas costas do Franky, entendeu?

Esperou que o outro balançasse a cabeça em resposta para continuar.

- Se começar a gemer assim, não vamos muito longe. E você sabe o que esta em jogo aqui. É viver ou morrer, eu lamento muito Sanji. - Pôs a mão direita sobre o ombro do loiro esperando que ele tivesse entendido o perigo que corriam ficando ali.

Sanji sabia que não tinham muitas escolhas. Zoro já havia sido caçador de recompensas, ele sabia perfeitamente como estas pessoas pensavam. E sabia pelo que haviam feito ate agora que podiam ser piores ainda. Mas estava sendo muito difícil fingir que não sentia nada. O corpo todo estava pesado e fraco, sem falar que o local do ferimento, queimava e latejava como se estivessem colocando sal na ferida. Mas ele era forte, lembrava-se bem das palavras de Zeff nestas horas: "Quando tudo parecer ruim, lembre-se ainda pode piorar mais." Não era muito consolador, mais colocavam seus pensamentos no lugar. Se Zoro havia conseguido sobreviver a Thriller Bark, e a um Almirante da Marinha, ele podia sobreviver a seja lá o que fosse. "Diabos, mas aquilo doía como o inferno." Sanji tinha que se acalmar, manter a mente limpa, assim conseguiria sair dali e salvar seus companheiros.

- Estamos todos prontos? - Nami perguntou olhando para os rapazes com uma certa interrogação. Aproximou-se de Sanji novamente, e sorriu. - Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas vamos todos sair daqui.

O rapaz fez um esforço e sorriu em reposta tentando dar amparo as palavras da ruiva. Tinha que ser firme, acima de tudo, tinha que proteger Nami também.

- Eu estou bem - falou para consolá-la.

Então as mãos firmes de Zoro o seguraram por baixo dos ombros e ele sentiu o ar faltar nos pulmões, seus olhos lagrimejaram, mas não gritou nem gemeu. Um novo impulso e foi colocado sobre as costas de Franky, se havia alguma palavra para descrever o tipo de dor que estava sentindo... Ele não sabia como descrevê-la. O contado do ferimento contra as costas do mais velho foi como se o projétil estivesse atravessando seu corpo novamente, e ele lembrava perfeitamente desta sensação. Manter a mente em foco, não chorar de dor, não gemer, era tanta coisa que ele achava melhor ter ficado dormindo, pelo menos inconsciente não sentiria dor.

Pela expressão que Sanji fez ao ser colocado sobre as costas de Franky, Zoro percebeu que talvez não fosse tão fácil para o cozinheiro enganar aqueles dois. Então aproveitou que o agasalho que ele estava usando tinha um capuz o colocou sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo assim parte de seu rosto.

- Bom, vamos embora. - Eram as ordens da imediata, e todos sabiam o que deviam fazer.

Saíram da cabana e tomaram o rumo nordeste, seguiriam foram da estrada principal cortando caminho por meio de uma floresta e seguindo ate chegar a um rio. Depois seguiriam o rio até chegarem à cidade portuária. Este era o plano. O problema era que entre eles e cidade portuária, havia um aguçado grupo de caçadores de recompensa, havidos por caçar persas tão preciosas...


	3. Chapter 3

Ouviu-se de longe um rangido e logo em seguida um dos homens foi atirado contra a parede do outro lado da sala.

- Quem disse que você podia tocar na minha arma, seu merda. - O insulto surtiu o efeito esperado: o mais jovem se levantou assustado e saiu correndo.

- Por que fez isso, Hisao? Ele só estava olhando. Sabe como são as crianças. Têm muita curiosidade.

- A curiosidade matou o gato, Frauz. E bom você informar isso a ele, se quiser que continue vivo. Afinal, ele faz parte do SEU grupo.

- Falou! Cavaleiro solitário. Então o que pretende fazer? Vai desistir?

- Ainda estou pensando.

- Hisao-sama acertou um deles em cheio. E enterrou o outro vivo. Os que sobraram não devem estar por perto depois disso. - Falou um _terceiro_ homem que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Não se engane, Mamoru. Nenhum deles está morto. - Frauz garantiu, depois do analisar friamente as feições de Hisao. Frauz era um caçador com muita experiência. Já havia feito de tudo nesta vida, e caçar piratas era uma de suas atividades favoritas. Já beirava a casa dos cinquenta e continuava perspicaz e aguçado. E ao _contrário_ de seus colegas, não se deixava enganar pelas aparências dos fatos. Pelos anos de experiência, mesmo sabendo que Hisao usa haki para aumentar o estrago das balas de sua arma, e apesar de ter visto que ambos os rapazes haviam caído naquele sumidouro, tinha certeza que estavam vivos e escondidos em algum lugar. E se estavam vivos e escondidos, a moça e o ciborg estavam com eles.

Cansado daquela conversa inútil que não os levaria a nada, Hisao se levantou e pegou sua pistola, colocou-a no coldre e caminhou na direção de seu quarto. A noite estava sem lua, mesmo que quisesse não podia sair por aí à procura de ninguém naquela escuridão. Entrou no quarto, e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Deitou-se de barriga pra cima, e ficou lembrando dos acontecimentos do dia anterior, quando encontraram os quatro integrantes do bando do Chapéu de Palha. Era muito suspeito, quatro membros de um grupo procurado pelas altas patentes do governo, andando displicentemente pela ilha de Haruzen. O que estariam tramando?

Levantou-se e foi ate a mesinha onde sua mochila estava jogada displicentemente; a abriu e tirou de dentro um pequeno conjunto de cartazes de procurados. Folheou os cartazes ate achar o que queria. Então os espalhou sobre a cama:

Roronoa Zoro, ex-caçador de piratas e habilidoso espadachim... Sanji, um hábil lutador e chefe de cozinha... Nami, uma belíssima ladra... E por último Franky, um carpinteiro transformado em ciborg... O que estas quatro pessoas têm em comum? A incrível sorte, ou azar, de seguir ao capitão Monkey D. Luffy, um pirata procurado por desafiar o governo mundial.

- Chega. Isso já esta me dando dor de cabeça. - Deu um forte golpe sobre a cama e espalhou os cartazes pelo chão, jogando-se na mesma logo em seguida. - Pelo que eu sei, dois deles estão enterrados no meio da cidade. - Suspirou resignado. - Então por que continuo sentindo esta sensação de trabalho inacabado?

Hisao olha para o teto procurando respostas para suas perguntas, respostas estas que não preenchiam as lacunas. Onde estavam os cinco membros restantes do bando de piratas? O que estariam fazendo? E por que estavam tão longe da Red Line? Pelo que sabia, todos os super-novas já haviam atingido o segundo ponto de travessia da Grand Line. Então por que diabos estes quatro apareceram na sua frente, assim, do nada?

Era melhor tentar dormir um pouco, um deles havia sido atingido em cheio por uma de suas balas especiais. E se não estava engano, dentro de algumas horas, os efeitos colaterais disso começariam a aparecer, teriam que procurar um médico com urgência se não quisessem perder um de seus companheiros. Sorriu, satisfeito por suas habilidades com veneno. Agora era tudo uma questão de tempo.

***

Na floresta de Haruzen:

- Continuem andando, não deve estar muito longe. - Nami continuava a empurrar seus companheiros floresta adentro, sabendo que o tempo não estava a seu favor.

- Nami, precisamos parar.

- Não devemos, Franky. Ainda não encontramos o rio. Só mais um pouco a aí paramos.

- Nami?! Já estamos andando sem descanso há três horas. Eu não sei se percebeu, mas temos uma pessoa que precisa de descanso por aqui? - Franky falou irritado, indicando com a cabeça o rapaz que levava nas costas.

Desde que saíram da cabana, Sanji tentou manter-se calado o máximo que pôde. Mas com o passar das horas, a dor ia se tornando mais e mais profunda. E vez ou outra acabava deixando escapar um murmúrio de dor, que não passava despercebido pelo mais velho. Tinha certeza que Zoro ficaria uma fera com ele, mas até respirar tinha se tornado uma tarefa dolorosa na última meia hora. Quando percebeu a atitude de Franky para com Nami, na tentativa de conseguir um pouco de tempo para que pudesse descansar do atrito constante, causado devido ao movimento de andar, tentou fazer alguma coisa para mostrar que estava tudo bem. Que podiam continuar. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi uma expressão de dor, que agravou a situação.

- Certo, vamos parar.

- Não. Ainda não chegamos ao rio. Você mesma disse isso, Nami. - Zoro entrou na discussão, tentando manter o ritmo da marcha.

Franky lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante.

- Alguns minutos não vão mudar a nossa situação. Se você não precisa de descanso, ótimo. Eu preciso.

- Por favor, não briguem. - Nami estava tentando acalmar os ânimos exaltados dos rapazes.

Mas o que pareceu colocar um pouco de calma naquele tumulto, foi o olhar de dor que Sanji transmitia, o qual não passou despercebido ao atento espadachim.

- Certo. Vamos parar. - Ele relaxou um pouco, já tinham deixado aquela cabana. E estavam se aproximando do tal rio, tudo estava seguindo bem até ali.

Franky desceu Sanji de suas costas e o colocou deitado próximo a uma árvore. Estava ofegando, devido à dor que sentia. Seu rosto estava rosado, o que indicava que a febre havia voltado. Passou a mão sobre a testa do loiro, para se certificar de que seu diagnóstico não estava enganado. E isso só confirmou seus temores. O rapaz estava com febre mesmo.

- Vou buscar água fresca pra você.

- Para de mimar ele, assim não vamos sair do lugar hoje?

- Qual é o seu problema, hein, Zoro? Por que não termina de uma vez o serviço do caçador?

- Vocês dois, chega. Já temos problemas mais que o suficiente. - Nami tentava novamente acalmar os ânimos. Sabia que algo não estava certo entre Zoro e Franky desde a cabana, só não sabia direito o quê. - Zoro, daqui para frente você leva o Sanji. Franky, você me ajuda com a trilha.

Franky se afastou de Sanji, e esticou o corpo como se estivesse se espreguiçando. Passou por Zoro, lançando-lhe um olhar de poucos amigos, indo em direção à garota, deixando os dois rapazes a sós.

Zoro se aproximou devagar de Sanji. Não queria lhe causar sofrimento, mas sabia que corriam um perigo tremendo a cada minuto que estavam parados ali.

- Como se sente? - Por fim, foi o que conseguiu falar.

- Como se tivesse sido atropelado por um elefante. Meu corpo todo está doendo. - Sua voz era fraca e seu olhar estava distante, quase que perdido.

- Vai passar. Logo estaremos no mar novamente e você vai poder cozinhar o que quiser. Fazer todas aquelas coisas diferentes. Eu... - a voz de Zoro morreu, quando viu o semblante de dor do loiro. Ele estava fazendo um esforço tremendo pra não chorar, nem gemer. E isso doía em seu peito, como brasas em fogo. Aproximou-se dele e passou uma mão sobre sua testa, estava quente.

- Está com frio? - O outro apenas confirmou com o olhar. - Vou pegar uma manta... - o movimento foi interrompido pela mão trêmula de Sanji que segurou a dele em um pedido de ajuda desesperado.

- Zoro... Tem alguma coisa errada... - a voz de Sanji estava trêmula.

- O quê? O que está errado?

- Minhas pernas, eu não sinto minhas pernas... - agora ele estava chorando, as últimas palavras fizeram com que lágrimas escorressem sozinhas dos cantos dos olhos azuis.

- Calma. Isso é só efeito da lesão nos nervos. Vai passar. - Zoro levantou Sanji bem devagar para abraçá-lo com carinho. Tentava passar um pouco de confiança ao outro. Uma confiança que ele mesmo não sabia se tinha.

Sanji afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Zoro, não queria chorar, muito menos na frente dele, mas se sentia tão fraco e cansado. E quando percebeu que suas pernas não respondiam, o aperto em seu coração apenas aumentou. E Zoro estava ali, tão perto, ele era uma das poucas pessoas em quem podia confiar. Deixou-se ser consolado pelo outro. Era algo tão confortante, sentiu como se parte da dor sumisse quando foi abraçado. Então correspondeu ao abraço, e chorou no ombro de seu amigo.

Zoro não sabia muito bem como agir. Ver Sanji assim vulnerável era algo novo. Normalmente ele era arrogante, intrometido, implicante. Mas agora estava ali, em seus braços, chorando como um menino indefeso. Seu instinto de proteção aflorava como nunca.

- Não se preocupe. Ninguém vai encostar um dedo em você. Eu prometo. - Levantou uma das mãos inconsciente e passou suavemente pelos cabelos dourados do outro rapaz, em um carinho terno. Então se lembrou que ele estava com febre. - Agora vou pegar a manta. - Afastou-se dele devagar o recolocando no chão deitado.

Zoro se virou e foi até a mochila buscar a manta, a pegou e quando se virou para cobrir Sanji, percebeu que ele dormia. Estava tão tranquilo, tão calmo. Mesmo com o rasto de lágrimas no rosto, ainda era tão belo e angelical. Passou a manta sobre o peito do rapaz e ficou ali velando seu sono.

- Zoro - Nami chamou baixou, mas foi o suficiente para quebrar sua concentração.

- O quê? - Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

- Temos que continuar... - ela se aproximou e então seu olhar se deparou com o semblante adormecido de Sanji. - Lamento por ele, mas não podemos esperar...

- Eu sei... Vou acordá-lo. Você me ajuda?

- É claro, seu bobo. - A garota lhe lançou um olhar de cumplicidade, e ambos foram despertar o cozinheiro adormecido.

A marcha recomeçou. Eles andavam em fila indiana, seguindo os passos uns dos outros. Zoro vinha por ultimo, com Sanji em suas costas. Não se importava com o peso extra. Tudo que queria era sair dali, o mais rápido que pudesse. A sensação constante de perigo, a toda quebra de galho, a todo farfalhar de arbustos, estava se tornado um tormento. E para piorar a respiração de Sanji estava ficando cada vez mais cortada. Como se respirar fosse um sacrifício. "Que droga." O que tinha naquela bala afinal? Não era comum, ele sabia. Porém, o ferimento ao invés de melhorar ia piorando com o passar das horas. Tinha algo errado naquilo. Ele só não sabia o que era.

Encontraram o rio, com mais trinta minutos de caminhada, agora tudo que tinham que fazer era seguir o rio na direção de sua foz, E assim com certeza encontrariam o porto. O sol começava a despontar no horizonte, isso indicava que daqui pra frente o perigo só iria aumentar, pois ficariam expostos à luz do dia. Seguir o rio não era difícil. Suas margens não estavam expostas, mas havia trilhas de animais por toda parte, o que facilitava a passagem. Continuaram andando por uma hora e decidiram parar, para comer alguma coisa. Não podiam acender uma fogueira, isso chamaria a atenção. Por isso a comida se resumia em pão, queijo e água. Nada muito estimulante, apenas o suficiente para não morrerem de fome. Só havia um problema, Sanji não estava comendo. E isso não era um bom sinal.

- Vamos lá, Sanji-kun, só um pedacinho. - Já era a terceira tentativa da ruiva que não surtia efeito.

- Não estou com fome, Nami-san.

- Sanji-kun, se não comer nada, vai ficar mais fraco.

Ele sabia disso, mas não consegui mastigar nada. Seu estômago revirava só de pensar que teria que comer alguma coisa. Sua boca não salivava direito, na verdade estava seca. Tudo que ele queria era água. E dormir. Sentia um cansaço fora do comum.

- Não quero nada. Só água. Por favor.

- Deve ter um pouco de leite por aqui. Talvez ele consiga tomar leite? - Franky sugeriu.

- Isso, que tal, hein, Sanji-kun? Toma um pouco de leite.

- Tá bom. - A idéia não lhe agradava muito, mas Nami e Franky estavam se esforçando tanto, que ele se sentiu na obrigação de concordar.

Por fim, não foi tão ruim como havia imaginado, conseguiu engolir o leite com certa facilidade, o problema foi quando ele chegou ao estômago. Sentiu tudo revirar, e não demorou muito, colocou tudo pra fora. Seu corpo estava reagindo de forma estranha, e ele não tinha nenhum controle sobre isso, suas pernas não respondiam, e ele mal conseguia ficar sentado. Então algo realmente assustador aconteceu. Um pouco depois do acesso de vômito, sentiu um frio estranho na altura do ferimento, levou uma das mãos ate o local, por baixo da camisa e quando a retirou viu que estava sangrando. Sanji olhou assustado para Zoro, levantando a mão para que ele visse o que estava acontecendo. Zoro ficou pálido, não estava esperando por isso. Correu até ele, e levantou o agasalho de forma um pouco brusca, começou a remover as bandagens para ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. E quando conseguiu retirar o que estava sobre o ferimento, pôde ver claramente: não estava fechando, como seria o normal. Os pontos ainda estavam lá, não haviam sumido. No entanto, a ferida não cicatrizara. Permanecia pulsante e o sangue começava a escorrer.


	4. Chapter 4

- Droga, droga, mil vezes droga! - Zoro se maldizia novamente. Por que não tinha prestado atenção? Por que não estava atento à reação que Sanji estava tendo? Era óbvio, agora, aquela bala tinha algum tipo de veneno, alguma coisa que estava matando Sanji.

- Calma. Não adianta entrar em pânico. Temos que pensar, não reagir de qualquer forma. - Nami tentava colocar um pouco de ordem naquele novo caos.

- Eu disse que não devíamos ter saído com tanta presa. O garoto mostrava claramente que não estava bem.

- Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado. Já saímos e agora o que vamos fazer. Estamos no meio do nada. Não podemos voltar... - Nami foi interrompida pela voz fraca de Sanji.

- Vamos continuar. - Sanji se manifestava pela primeira vez, era dele que estavam falando, não podiam simplesmente decidir sua vida, ou melhor, morte, sem que ele desse sua opinião.

- Ficou louco garoto? Quer morrer mais rápido? - Franky falava angustiado.

- Não. Só não quero ficar aqui no meio do nada esperando a morte chegar. Quem sabe com um pouco de sorte... - ele falava devagar, mas com firmeza, estava decidido a não morrer no meio do nada.

- Morrer não é uma opção. Entendeu? - Zoro o estava intimando novamente. Estava quase desesperado, só não sabia explicar o porquê.

Sanji simplesmente deu um sorriso como resposta. Não tinha mais o controle sobre sua vida, e ficar ali discutindo com seus companheiros não estava ajudando muito. Meio a contra gosto resolveram seguir viagem, querendo ou não, era a opção mais lógica. Sanji voltou a ser enfaixado, e foi recolocado nas costas de Zoro. Por incrível que pareça, a dor, que antes incomodava tanto parecia ter diminuído. Talvez porque seu corpo estava aos pouco ficando mais fraco, o dia parecia escurecer, suas mãos estavam ficando frias, e não conseguia mais enxergar Zoro. Tudo girou, o céu sumiu e ele apagou, sem ver que alguém se colocava no caminho de seus companheiros.

- Ohayou!

Cumprimentava a velhinha que havia aparecido diante deles no meio do nada. Baixinha, não chegava a 1,50 de altura, curvada, com cabelos brancos como neve. Olhos cinzentos e penetrantes. Parecia que podia enxergar a alma das pessoas. Suas roupas estavam velhas e rasgadas, como se estivesse andando por aí com elas há muito tempo. Todos se assustaram com o seu repentino aparecimento. Mas a curiosidade de Nami falou mais alto.

- Ohayou, obaasan! Está perdida?

- Oh! Não minha querida, eu estou muito bem encontrada! - A velhinha abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, muito familiar a todos eles. Lembrava seu capitão. - Vocês é que me parecem perdidos?

Nami deu um sorriso amarelo e tentou contornar a situação.

- Não estamos perdidos. Estamos apenas... Viajando. - A garota continuava com aquele sorriso estranho.

- Sei. Quatro jovens, andando pela floresta. E o que está nas costa deste aqui não me parece muito saudável. - A velhinha havia se aproximado deles e com a ponta de um bastão, cutucou Sanji. - O que fizeram com ele? Parece muito mal.

- Vamos dizer que não tivemos muita sorte, e ele acabou machucado. Por falar nisso, sabe onde podemos achar um médico? - Nami perguntou mudando totalmente o foco da conversa.

- Sei, sim. Mas não vão precisar de um. - A velhinha a firmava com convicção.

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar, mas, e por que não vamos precisar de um, obaasan? - a ruiva perguntou receosa.

- Por que o menino não vai durar muito. Se não for medicado imediatamente, não deve passa da hora do almoço. - Ela parecia apenas estar constatar o óbvio, isso provocou uma revolução.

- Para de dizer bobagem, velha caduca. - Zoro esbravejava a plenos pulmões.

- Acalme-se, meu jovem. - A velhinha ria, como se não tivesse escutado nada. - Se quer salvar seu companheiro é melhor levá-lo ate a minha casa. Lá eu posso preparar o remédio para ele.

- E por que deveríamos confiar em você, obaasan? - Franky se pronunciava, tentando entender os motivos da velha senhora em querer ajudar quatro estranhos, no meio do nada.

- Bom. Pra começar, não ofereço nenhum tipo de resistência, e mesmo que quisesse acho que dois jovenzinhos como vocês dariam conta de uma pobre velhinha indefesa. E além disso, estou apenas oferecendo ajuda a um grupo de viajantes na floresta, ou vocês tem algo a esconder?

A velhinha foi convincente. Os três se entreolharam e logo depois estavam seguindo a mulher floresta adentro. A casa à qual ela se referia, na verdade, parecia uma tapera, no meio do nada. Cercada de árvores por todos os lados. Quase não dava pra ver a porta, se estivessem passando ali desavisados teriam passado direto sem perceber que se tratava de uma casa.

A senhora abriu a porta e entrou seguida pelos três, por dentro a casa era bem diferente, era aconchegante e acolhedora. Parecia até que se tratava de outro ambiente, que estavam em outro lugar. Uma sala grande com uma mesa ao centro com algumas cadeiras ao redor, uma pequena poltrona próxima a lareira, e ao fundo uma segunda porta dividia a casa ao meio. Ela se dirigiu até a porta e indicou a Zoro que levassem Sanji lá para dentro. O quarto era igualmente acolhedor, uma cama confortável encostada na parede, um armário do outro lado. Não tinha janelas, mas uma lamparina sobre a mesinha de cabeceira resolvia o problema da luz. Zoro colocou Sanji sobre a cama de barriga pra cima, e a velhinha muito habilmente removeu o agasalho que ele estava usando, para em seguida se dedicar às bandagens.

- Já pode sair, meu jovem. Eu posso cuidar disso sozinha. - Ela falava tranquilamente sem nenhum sinal de medo.

- E desde quando eu disse que confio em você, velha? - Zoro não simpatizara com a mulher desde que a encontrara na floresta, e agora estava deixando isso bem claro.

- Oh! Quanta hostilidade. Mas esta usando isso na pessoa errada rapaz. Não fui eu que machucou seu amigo. Mas... o que é isso? - Ela acabava de remover as bandagens do corpo de Sanji e olhava espantada para o ferimento do rapaz, que agora adquirira um tom arroxeado. - Como ele conseguiu isso afinal? É um milagre ainda estar vivo. Pegue a chaleira e coloque água para ferver, depois a traga para mim. - A velhinha estava com um semblante tão preocupado que Zoro a obedeceu com uma facilidade incrível, era tudo que ele podia fazer no momento.

Assim que Zoro deixou o quarto foi a vez de Nami entrar e bancar a curiosa.

- Posso ajudar, obaasan? - a ruiva falava e se aproximava da cama com cuidado, não queria atrapalhar a mulher.

- Está preocupada, ou como seu amigo ali, acha que vou matá-lo na primeira oportunidade?

Nami pensou um pouco antes de responder, abaixou-se e começou a ajudar a mulher.

- Não acredito que queria machucar ninguém. Além disso, se quisesse matá-lo era só deixar do jeito que estava. Não foi a senhora que disse que ele não ia durar muito?

A resposta pareceu agradar a mulher, que agora passara para a garota a tarefa de limpar a ferida. Enquanto isso, ela buscava, em suas gavetas, ervas e uma espécie de pilão onde começara a misturar o que deveria ser o remédio.

- Então jovem, por que não me conta como vieram parar aqui?

- Está é uma historia longa e complicada... - Nami parecia desanimada. As horas de perseguição, os períodos de pouco sono, e agora este incidente com Sanji a deixaram assim.

- Não se preocupe tanto, criança. - A velhinha lhe sorriu ternamente. - Mesmo quando estamos enterrados até raiz dos cabelos nos problemas, sempre há alguém para estender a mão e nos tirar do buraco.

A voz da mulher era tão acolhedora, tão consoladora, parecia realmente que tinha caído do céu apenas para ajudá-los, naquela confusão sem fim. Nami não resistiu, acabou contando para ela como havia ido parar em Haruzen, os problemas que estavam tendo em se livrar dos caçadores de recompensa e como Sanji ficara daquele jeito. Quando terminou, sentiu com se tivesse tirado um peso de cima de seu coração. Era bom, pra variar, ter alguém em quem confiar. Mesmo que fosse uma velha caduca, que lembrava uma bruxa, no meio de uma floresta, cercada de nada. Enquanto isso a mulher havia terminado de triturar e misturar cuidadosamente as ervas no pequeno pilão que estava em seu colo. E agora colocava a mistura em um pedaço de pano e o depositava sobre o ferimento de Sanji.

- Bom. Agora só nos resta esperar. - Novamente ela constatava o óbvio.

- Obaasan, tem certeza do que esta fazendo?

- Ei, sou curandeira a mais tempo do que vocês são piratas. Acho que mereço algum crédito, não? - Ela sorriu. - E pare de me chamar assim, criança, meu nome é Hana.

- Oi, velha, eu trouxe a água. - Zoro acabara de voltar com uma chaleira cheia de água borbulhando. Que foi prontamente pega por Hana, que sorria alegremente.

- Quem quer uma gostosa caneca de chá? - Hana saiu do quarto sorrindo e cantando, fingindo não prestar atenção na cara de poucos amigos que Zoro mostrava.

- Eu não acredito que ela me enganou. Essa velha maldita...

- Mas respeito Zoro, ela acaba de salvar a vida do Sanji-kun, lembre-se disso quando ela lhe pedir uma chaleira de água para o chá da tarde. - Nami ria descaradamente do espadachim. Sabia que ele estava furioso com a Hana, mas também sabia que não faria nada com ela porque os havia ajudado.

Zoro não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas a ignorou e quando Nami saiu do quarto foi em direção à cama. Ia apenas verificar o trabalho da velha, passou os olhos pelo ferimento agora coberto com as ervas e foi subindo até se deparar com o semblante abatido de Sanji. Sua respiração não estava descompassada, mas seu rosto demonstrava que estava sentindo dor. Retorcia-se às vezes e um pequeno rastro de lágrimas escorria pela lateral de seus olhos e se perdia no meio dos fios loiros de seu cabelo, que agora estavam esparramados sobre o travesseiro. Zoro se sentou na cama e ficou ali, observando, decidindo se devia ou não enxugar aquelas lágrimas de dor. Então foi surpreendido, Sanji abriu os olhos e olhou para ele com uma expressão de muita dor, suplicando ajuda; mexia os lábios tentando falar, mas nada saía. Levantou a mão esquerda pedindo ajuda, a qual Zoro recolheu com as suas na tentativa de confortá-lo.

- Calma. Está tudo bem. - abaixou seu tronco para ficar próximo do ouvido do outro para sussurrar aquilo, não queria que o restante das pessoas que ocupavam a casa o ouvissem.

- Dói... Está doendo muito... - Sanji respondeu em um fio de voz.

O coração de Zoro apertou no peito. Era angustiante ver o sofrimento do outro, suas súplicas, seu pedido de ajuda, sua dor. Queria ajudá-lo, queria que ele não estivesse sofrendo, sentia uma culpa terrível por tê-lo arrastado floresta adentro, estando tão doente e fraco. Sentiu um desejo sufocante de consolá-lo, de confortá-lo. Tudo que sempre quis era evitar que as pessoas importantes para ele sofressem, e ali estava Sanji sofrendo sem que pudesse fazer nada. E antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, Zoro simplesmente cobriu a distância que os separava, e juntou seus lábios aos do loiro, na tentativa de aplacar um pouco a sua dor. O beijou com carinho e suavidade, sentiu os lábios ressecados do outro contra os seus. Nunca pensou que beijar Sanji fosse tão bom. E quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo se afastou bruscamente. Assustado com sua reação, o que o loiro iria dizer? Ou pior, que reação teria diante de tamanho atrevimento?

Quando os olhos castanhos se depararam com as íris azuis, não encontrou o que esperava; ele não viu raiva, nem nojo por parte do outro, apenas surpresa diante do inesperado rompante de carinho demonstrado pelo espadachim. Tentou sorrir, mas estava desconcertado. Queria sair dali correndo, mas não podia abandonar o cozinheiro. Passou seus braços fortes e trabalhados por trás das costas do outro, devagar para não lhe causar mais dor. O suspendeu delicadamente e o abraçou. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, abraçados e sem falar nada, apenas sentindo o ritmo constante de seus corações. Até que Zoro percebeu que os braços de Sanji perdiam as forças lentamente e se soltavam sobre a cama. O liberou do abraço, o recostando novamente sobre o travesseiro, e pôde ver então que o outro rapaz dormia profundamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Zoro se levantou, e saiu de perto do cozinheiro. Saiu do quarto e foi refrescar as idéias do lado de fora da casa onde ninguém iria incomodá-lo.

A alguns quilômetros dali:

- E então Mamoru, o que acho? - Frauz passeava lentamente pela cabana que parecia ter sido o esconderijo dos quatro chapéus de palha que estavam perdidos na ilha de Haruzen.

- Nada de concreto, senhor. Parece que estiveram por aqui. E saíram há pouco tempo. E um deles está machucado. Dê uma olhada nisso, senhor. - O homem trouxe uma camisa azul manchadas de sangue.

- Isso deve ser do rapaz que Hisao acertou. O sangue não coagulou, está apenas apodrecendo, efeito do veneno que aquele cretino usa nas balas. Bom, se foram pela floresta, não adiante segui-los por aí.

Frauz parou para analisar as possibilidades. Aqueles quatro estavam acostumados a fugir de todo tipo de coisas e pessoas, e com certeza para escapar deles só tinham um destino certo: a cidade portuária ao norte de Haruzen, de onde estavam era a saída mais rápida da ilha. Levantou os olhos, serio, e deu as ordens a seus homens. Estavam todos seguindo, agora, para o porto norte. Aqueles piratas que se preparem, a caçada estava apenas começando.


	5. Chapter 5

A manhã passou sem que nenhum outro incidente ocorresse com os quatro, que agora desfrutavam da companhia animada de Hana. Pelo menos, para os três que estavam acordados, Hana se tornara uma atração à parte. Fazia caras e bocas de tudo que contavam e tudo que faziam como se há muito não tivesse companhia. O que provavelmente era a realidade, porque Hana não parecia alguém que recebia visitas constantemente.

Sanji continuava dormindo tranquilo, próximo à hora do almoço a febre tinha praticamente sumido, e ele transpirava horrores. O que segundo Hana era ótimo, assim eliminaria uma grande quantidade do veneno de seu corpo, até o fim da tarde estaria praticamente curado. Diante desta noticia todos se sentiam muito mais tranquilos, e até mesmo Zoro com seu mau humor constante parecia ter melhorado. Mesmo assim não se juntou a eles na hora do almoço. Na verdade, ficou do lado de fora da casa, deitado ao pé de uma frondosa árvore, vendo o dia passar. Até ser interrompido por Nami:

- Posso? - A garota interrompeu sua meditação.

- Humm... - Foi à resposta que recebeu do indiferente espadachim.

- O que foi Zoro? Você parece distante, tem algo lhe aborrecendo? - Nami com todo seu jeito tentava resolver o mistério do dia.

- Não gosto de ficar parado, sabendo que há caçadores de recompensa bem nos nossos calcanhares. - Preferiu dizer uma meia verdade, afinal isso também o estava incomodando, mas não era a única coisa que martelava em sua cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai nos encontrar num lugar como este. Além disso, até o anoitecer, Sanji-kun já estará em pé e pronto para seguir viagem. - Nami sorriu animada, ela gostava de ter o controle da situação. - Você devia almoçar a comida de Hana está uma delícia.

- Pelo menos a dela não deve estar envenenada. - Zoro deixou este pensamento escapar em voz alta.

- Que é isso Zoro? Não fale bobagens. Sanji-kun jamais colocaria nada na sua comida.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza... Mas deixa isso pra lá. - Zoro não queria dizer nada que o comprometesse. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos e ele não tinha certeza da reação do cozinheiro. Mesmo que não tivesse feito nada quando o beijou, sabia que tinha sido assim porque Sanji não estava bem. Mas assim que melhorasse talvez a reação dele não fosse tão pacifica. – Certo, vamos almoçar.

- Ótimo. - Nami se levantou e o seguiu para dentro da casa.

Os três sentaram-se à mesa enquanto Zoro comia, e ele até se dignou a trocar algumas palavras amenas com Franky. Parecia que o desentendimento da noite tinha sido curado também.

- Bom, se vamos ficar aqui até amanhã, é melhor vocês dois não causarem problemas. - Nami começava seu velho discurso de "miss popularidade". Tá certo que nem Zoro e muito menos Franky era um poço de cavalheirismo e dedicação, mas com certeza não fariam nada que pudesse escandalizar a velha Hana.

- Alguém por aqui devia se olhar no espelho antes de falar alguma coisa? - Zoro começara as alfinetadas que sempre lhe rendiam uns bons cascudos no final.

- Por acaso isso é para mim? Pois fique sabendo que uma doce, delicada e indefesa dama como eu, jamais causaria problemas. - Nami falou aquilo de forma serena, quase que convidando a língua felina de Zoro a dar uma resposta.

- Oohh, mas é claro. Afinal você é tão doce e indefesa, assim com eu sou fino e delicado... - Mal terminou a frase e Nami já estava aos berros colocando os dois pra fazer algum serviço pesado.

- Que super. Às vezes você fala demais, Zoro. - Franky não ficara nada feliz de ser um dos alvos da fúria de Nami, principalmente porque ele não tinha nada a ver com a discussão.

- Ela pediu. Eu apenas disse a verdade. - Apesar de estar seguindo as ordens da ruiva, Zoro mantinha aquela acidez natural na voz.

As horas da tarde passaram rápidas, depois do mordaz comentário de Zoro. Ele e Franky fizeram de quase um tudo naquela pequena cabana. Consertaram os buracos do telhado, cortaram lenha e encheram o reservatório. E já perto do fim do dia quando não havia mais o quer ser feito, Nami os deixou descansar. O sol começava a se pôr quando Nami entrou no quarto para verificar se Sanji continuava dormindo. E o encontrou de olhos aberto, pensativo, olhando para o teto.

- Um milhão de berries por este pensamento, Sanji-kun. - O rapaz sorriu diante da brincadeira feita pela ruiva, e isso deixou Nami muito aliviada. Ele estar sorrindo indicava que as coisas estavam muito melhor do que imaginara.

- Eu estava pensando se tem alguma coisa pra se comer nesta casa. Mas diante da radiante beleza de Nami-san já me sinto satisfeito.

- Não seja bobo, Sanji-kun. Vou trazer algo pra você comer agora mesmo. - A garota foi rápida, em questão de minutos, pegou algumas frutas, as descascou e as levou para ele comer.

Depois de passar quase um dia inteiro sem comer, aquilo parecia um banquete, o estômago de Sanji agora doía de fome e aquelas frutas em sua opinião pareciam maravilhosas, ainda mais servidas na boca pelas mãos delicadas de sua ruiva.

- E então, como se sente, Sanji-kun?

- Sem fome, mais minha boca ainda tem um gosto ruim. E eu estou fedendo. O que é isso? - Ele apontava para o chumaço de ervas empastado que Hana havia colocado em cima do ferimento, com aquele olhar de "que merda é esta?".

- Ha! É mesmo. Nós encontramos uma curandeira no meio da floresta. E ela fez um antídoto para o veneno. É isso aí. - Nami apontou para o curativo com a mesma expressão de "que merda é esta?" de Sanji, e ambos sorriram.

- Pelo menos não dói. E eu vou ficar com este cheiro por quanto tempo...

- Até tomar banho, criança. - Hana acabara de entrar no quarto, para verificar o estado de seu paciente. Sorria largamente e olhava com atenção para o chumaço de ervas. - Vê a cor, quando eu coloquei estava verde, e agora está marrom. Isso é bom. Quer dizer que o veneno foi neutralizado.

- Que bom. Eu acho. Ah! Obaasan. Obrigado! - Sanji sorriu espontaneamente para a velhinha que estava a sua frente.

- Oh! Não é todo dia que eu ganho um pagamento como este de uma paciente tão lindo. - Hana também sorria e falava ao mesmo tempo. - E me chame de Hana. Pronto para o banho, criança?

- Acho que sim.

- E suas pernas, como estão? Já teve alguma resposta? - A pergunta de Hana deixou Nami com o coração na mão, ela sabia que o problema com as pernas de Sanji não provinham do envenenamento. Mas talvez estivesse sendo agravado pelo veneno.

- Eu não tenho certeza Hana-obaasan... - E sem que se desse conta, Hana passou a ponta dos dedos nas solas dos pés de Sanji, que começou a sorrir instantaneamente em resposta, mas não os puxou, o que indicava que a sensibilidade tinha voltado mais a força iria demorar um pouco mais. -... Isso faz cócegas.

- Bom, isso realmente é bom, sensibilidade recuperada, acredito que logo logo vai estar em pé. - Hana estava feliz em poder ajudar.

- Certo. Vamos para o banho então. - De certa forma Nami respirava aliviada. Era bom ter Sanji de volta.

- Nami-san vai me dar banho, eu e você, juntinho— ai... - Sanji não terminou seus pensamentos. Antes mesmo de qualquer coisa, Nami já lhe havia aplicado um bom cascudo, e era prontamente repreendido pela ruiva.

- É claro que não, seu pervertido. Se já está bom pra falar esta bobagem, já está curado. - E logo depois de dizer isso Nami simplesmente se pendurou no pescoço do loiro em um abraço caloroso. - Seja bem vindo Sanji-kun. Mas isso não muda nada, viu? Vai tomar banho sozinho.

- Hai, Nami-swan! - O loiro riu e retribuiu o abraço. Também estava feliz de estar de volta.

- Hana ficaria feliz de te dar banho... - a velhinha estava se oferecendo de bom grado.

- Ehh!... Não obrigado, Hana-obaasan... - um sorriso pálido se instalou no rosto de Sanji.

Nami ajudou Sanji a se sentar e depois de constatar que apesar de sentir suas pernas ele não conseguia firmá-las, chamaram Franky para levá-lo ao banheiro e o deixaram lá sozinho. Sanji se despiu e entrou na pequena banheira, que lembrava muito a banheira do Merry. Gostava muito daquela banheira pequena, apesar de não estarem mais no Merry, ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do barco no qual havia começado sua jornada como pirata. Era estranho não ter o Merry, assim como era estranho não estarem todos juntos. Sentia falta de andar pelo convés Sunny e ouvir Luffy lhe importunando, pedindo comida. Ter Usopp reclamando e Robin rindo das besteiras que todos eles faziam. Ver Chopper trabalhando em seus remédios. E ouvir Brook cantando alegremente. Um sentimento de vazio preencheu seu peito.

Ficou ali parado por um tempo, olhando o nada. E então uma nova lembrança começou a se apoderar de seus pensamentos. Zoro se aproximando dele e o beijando. Estava começando a entrar em parafuso. Desde quando começara a ser beijado por homens? E pior, havia gostado. Tá certo que estava sentindo dor, e que o outro o estava confortando. Mas ser beijado assim, na maior, que cara de pau. Tá, Zoro tinha seus dotes, seu corpo era muito bem trabalhado, tinha um sorriso lindo, quando sorria, é claro. E aquele jeito todo rude, o qual Sanji conhecia tão bem, sempre com aquele cara de poucos amigos, dormindo em qualquer lugar, com aquela aparente feição de desatento quando na verdade estava bem alerta.

- Aaahhhh! Que merda! Sai, sai... - tentou espantar o pensamento com as mãos, mas tudo que conseguiu foi espalhar água em todas as direções.

- Sanji-kun, esta tudo bem aí? Ainda está vivo? - Nami havia deixado o rapaz sozinho no banheiro, mas não despregara a atenção de lá e quando ouviu o barulho de algo batendo contra água achou melhor perguntar.

- Hai... Nami-san... Está tudo bem... Eu estou saindo só isso... Preciso de roupas limpas, poderia me arranjar algumas? - Tentou disfarçar o máximo que pôde, não iria se denunciar ainda mais para sua ruiva querida.

Sanji se levantou devagar da banheira. Depois de ter passado algum tempo naquela água quentinha, parecia que suas pernas tinham melhorado muito. E assim, resolveu ao invés de esperar sentado no vaso, se levantar e se olhar no espelho que tinha na parede ao lado. Passou a toalha na cintura caso Franky entrasse sem bater, e ficou ali se olhando. Estava com um belo par de olheiras, e mais pálido que o normal. Ficar doente era uma droga mesmo. Ainda bem que isso não acontecia com freqüência. Então seu olhar se desviou até a altura de cintura um pouco abaixo da linha das costelas do lado esquerdo, lá estava àquela marca medonha. Como havia ficado assim? Não estava com uma aparência nada saudável. E parecia que a qualquer momento ia começar a sangrar novamente. Quando colocou a mão sobre o ferimento percebeu que ainda estava sensível ao toque. Então levantou os olhos e se deparou com a figura de Zoro olhando para ele, pelo espelho.

- Zoro? O que faz aqui? - sua voz saiu como um fio.

- Esqueceu, idiota? Você pediu roupas limpas, lembra?

- Ah! É mesmo. Pode deixar aí, eu visto depois. Cabeça de alga. - Sanji respondeu o insulto.

- O que está olhando? Ainda dói? Ou está apenas preocupado com a aparência? Será que uma cicatriz tão pequena te assusta? - Foi mordaz em seu comentário; preferiu assim, para não deixar transparecer a preocupação que estava sentindo.

- Deixa de ser cretino. Sai daqui. Isso não é da sua conta mesmo. Marimo de merda. - Sanji estava desconcertado, por um segundo achou que Zoro estivesse preocupado com ele, mas não, o idiota só queria tirar uma com sua cara.

Diante da reação do loiro, Zoro entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta se aproximando. Estava curioso para saber até onde aquilo podia chegar. Saber o porquê de seus sentimentos o levarem em direção ao loiro, que tanto o irritava.

- E seu eu não quiser? O que você vai fazer? - Zoro passou seus braços um de cada lado do corpo de Sanji o prendendo contra a parede.

- Para com isso, está muito perto, marimo... Sai, eu já disse... Não chega perto...

- Não foi isso que você disse, mas cedo... - Então sem pudor algum Zoro simplesmente aproximou seus lábios do pescoço do outro rapaz, fazendo com que Sanji tremesse.

- Não... Zoro... Eu não disse nada... Eu... - Sanji havia prendido a respiração. Ter Zoro assim tão perto, sentir a respiração dele perto de seu ouvido, passando os lábios suavemente sobre seu ombro e subindo delicadamente. Fechou os olhos e esperou que ele se aproximasse de seus lábios. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de ser beijado novamente.

- O que foi? Perdeu a vontade de me colocar pra fora...? - Zoro falou com certo tom de arrogância na voz.

Sanji se sobressaltou ao ouvir aquilo, não estava esperando ser repreendido pelo outro em um momento como aquele, ao demonstrar tamanha fraqueza. -... Eu não... Droga... Sai daqui, seu bastardo...

Então Zoro percebeu que Sanji não estava brincando, tentou segurá-lo com mais força, mas esta não foi uma boa ideia. Na tentativa de fuga, Sanji escapou dos braços de Zoro, e como suas pernas ainda não estavam firmes o suficiente ele foi ao chão com tudo e acabou batendo o ferimento contra a borda do vaso, abrindo os pontos que ainda não estavam totalmente fechados. Ouviu-se um grito agudo de dor e logo o banheiro estava com a porta aberta e uma Nami preocupada estava ao lado de Sanji no chão.

- Calma. Sanji-kun. Está tudo bem. Levanta, vem, droga. - O sangue estava escorrendo novamente pelo ferimento. Sanji não estava chorando, mas era claro que sentia dor, porque segurava a toalha com força e rangia os dentes para se conter.

- O que esta fazendo parado ai que nem um dois de paus, anda, me ajuda a tirar ele do chão, Zoro.

Por uns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade Zoro ficou ali estático olhando a cena. Não queria que tivesse acabado assim. "Merda". Todas as vezes que tentava se aproximar do cozinheiro acabava fazendo alguma coisa realmente estúpida. E esta tinha sido a maior de todas. Agora ele estava ali, sangrando novamente, devido um descuido seu. Sentia-se um verdadeiro idiota. Mas por que aquele cozinheiro imbecil tinha que ser tão irritantemente atraente?


End file.
